


always fear the unexpected.

by Anonymous



Series: vanity's monster mart [10]
Category: Fallout 4, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Another bts x fallout 4 crossover, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Monster Romance, I Don't Even Know, Implied Consent, Inspired by Fanart, Knotting, Large Cock, Man I Don't Even Know what to tag this with, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Monsterfucking, One Shot, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking(?), Smut, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Telepathic Bond, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, im a fool for this one, mentions of eggs - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hoseok never thought he’d ever find himself in the position that he was currently placed in. One moment, he was fearing for his life and now, here he laid on a dirty mattress - getting railed by one of the most dangerous monsters within the Commonwealth - a Deathclaw. but something like this didn’t happen without reason, at least that was what Hoseok telling himself because there really wasn’t a good explanation for how he ended up in the situation that he was in now.[or long story short, hoseok gets fucked by a horny deathclaw, do what you will with this intriguing summary]
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Monster
Series: vanity's monster mart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470032
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196
Collections: Anonymous





	always fear the unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, back with another bts x fallout 4 thing that nobody asked for. though this was inspired by an art collab i did with someone.😖(link down below!!)  
https://twitter.com/94seokies/status/1191763148291878913?s=19
> 
> hope u enjoy! all spelling mistakes are mine.
> 
> [a/n: im so sorry for the terrible title, i literally did NOT. know what to name this shit sdjfdsjfdsf}

Hoseok was leaving the Commonwealth when it happened - he'd been on his way to Diamond City. With his pipe rifle over his shoulder and his mind focused on getting to the city before nightfall, Hoseok’s mind wasn’t really too focused on his surroundings as they usually were. So when the Deathclaw attacked, he was not prepared at all. Though, really, who is even prepared for these kind of monsters? 

The monster loomed over him, growling and snarling. Hoseok was for certain that he was going to die because the Deathclaw could just as easily bite his head off and call it a day. But shocking, to his surprise, it did not such thing. As a matter of fact, it didn’t even make a move that would register as hostile. It just continued to loom and let out a low growl as it stares down at him.

Eventually, the deathclaw lets out a little ‘snarl’ before finally opening its mouth and letting its long tongue lap at Hoseok’s face, leaving a slimy wet trail in its wake. Hoseok remained almost deathly still throughout the whole endeavour until suddenly, the Deathclaw got down closer to his face and suddenly blew a cloud of white smoke into his face.

Now, Hoseok only knew as far as he heard about Deathclaws; they were deadly and one of the most dangerous creatures you could ever encounter within the Commonwealth. He didn’t know of their personal attributes, examples being their _ ‘heat _ ’ patterns or mating ways. So when the smoke hit Hoseok’s nose, he didn’t know that what he was inhaling was a marking scent. The Deathclaw had marked Hoseok as _ his_.

Soon, Hoseok found himself growing strangely woozy and dizzy as he tried to keep his eyes open in order to keep an eye on the Deathclaw but unfortunately, he couldn’t despite his efforts. He ended up closing his eyes and going slack underneath the large beast who let out a low satisfied growl.

And when Hoseok finally woke back up, he found himself being carried by the Deathclaw towards a large abandoned building that had signs of extreme wear and tear damage due to the Atomic Bombs falling and stripping away most of the life that the building once had. He remained silent the entire venture, refusing to try and spark a bad flame with the monster who was currently carrying him bridal style into the building through a large hole. Once inside, The Deathclaw let out a low grumbling sound before making its way over into a room that seemed to once be a place where raiders used to hideaway in. Suddenly, Hoseok felt himself being set down on a mattress. 

Swallowing thickly, he murmured, “W-Whatever you have planned, for me...please don’t kill me…”

The Deathclaw whipped its head around and only stared at him for a few moments before looking away - back turned towards Hoseok who continued to lay down on the mattress. When the Deathclaw finally turned around, it cautiously made its way over, growling low in its throat before towering over the mattress and Hoseok, resting its giant clawed hands that could slice a man’s head off, on both sides of Hoseok’s head.

Then that’s when Hoseok heard it.

A voice, a rough, rattled voice within his head.

_ ‘You are mine.’_

Hoseok’s pupils become small like dots and his face somewhat lost its color. He could only look up at the Deathclaw now staring him down and blink a few times. The Deathclaw sort of smirked at his response before speaking once again,_ ’But in order to make you really mine...you must bear hold of what _ ** _is_ ** _ mine…’_

“W-What…”Hoseok softly whispered out then the Deathclaw closed its eyes and replied,_ ’You will find out soon...now follow my words and take off these fabrics…’_

Hoseok’s heart was racing incredibly fast within his chest, for a moment he hesitated but then he started to undo his suit, nervously pulling down the front zipper all the way down before pushing it off his shoulders then quickly making do of his shoes, tossing them off to the side before finally finishing pulling off the Vault jumpsuit plus his underwear. Now naked, he shyly moved his hand down to cover his lower area but then the Deathclaw spoke, _ ‘Uncover yourself...I want to see all of you, human.’ _

Hoseok’s face, now flushed like a tomato, had perspiration starting to form on his forehead and cause some of his brown locks to stick to his skin. Slowly, he moved his hand away, revealing his half hard, half flaccid dick which laid up against his skin, slowly growing harden due to the exposure. The Deathclaw smirked once more before carefully moving down some and then saying, _ ‘Spread your legs and hold them up apart…’_

Hoseok swallowed thickly before spreading his legs and quickly lifting them up only to hook his arms underneath them. Now flustered and red in the face, he looked away and mumbled, “W-What are you going to do now?”

_‘I told you once before...you will see.’_

The monstrous beast dragged its tongue along its teeth and lips before leaning forward and letting it slither out of its mouth. Then it dragged it up along the outsides of Hoseok’s thighs and all the way down to his ass, making him shiver but almost immediately, he went back still. It would continue to do this before finally lifting Hoseok's lower half up with its tail and exposing Hoseok's hole before pushing its tongue within his ass - easily pushing past the rim and pushing inside. Hoseok would’ve threw his head back if not for the fact his head and neck was now angled in a way that could easily result in it snapping. 

Though instead, he let out a loud gasp which ended up being followed up with a shocked cry. Eventually, the Deathclaw started to thrust its large tongue in and out of Hoseok, large drops of saliva starting to drip onto the mattress underneath. Before long, Hoseok found himself moaning and practically withering in pleasure from the way the Deathclaw was working its tongue. Of course, the whole endeavor was still shocking and out of the absolute ordinary to him but each time he tried to think about how strange it was, the Deathclaws tongue ended up hitting his prostate and forced him to forget those thoughts. Biting his bottom lip, Hoseok attempted to restrain some of the sounds and words that were threatening to escape from his lips - his lips turning red and the taste of blood lingered on his tongue.

Hoseok nervously turned his head to the side, his hands starting to get sweaty and clammy as he struggled to keep his legs up. The Deathclaw finally pulled it tongue out of him, now raising its horned head up and looking down at Hoseok who looked almost starstruck. The tired blonde, still in shock, had finally let go of his legs, his hands now collapsing onto the mattress and his legs now spread wide open. He pants softly before looking up at the Deathclaw and mumbling something incoherently. 

Deathclaw then suddenly moved closer, giant clawed hands now moving to carefully pull Hoseok more-so towards it before rising up and adjusting itself. Hoseok watched in both disbelief and fear as the Deathclaw looked down and revealed a large sac that sat in between his legs. The sac moved briefly before slowly moving down and revealing what had to have been the Deathclaw’s sex organ. 

Hoseok’s eyes went so wide that they looked as if they were going to fall out of his head. The Deathclaw tilted its head, ‘_ You’ll take me well…’_

The blonde then shook his head frantically, his eyes still looking the Deathclaw’s cock up and down in astonishment. The tip of it was curved and somewhat pointy. It was also a bright, slickened pink that seemed to glisten in the light that shyly made it way through the broken windows of the room. Though really, that wasn’t the main thing that really caught Hoseok’s attention; it was what sat at the base of it that really did. The base of it was swollen - almost like a... knot. 

_ ‘Nonononono, it won’t fit please…’_

Putting more of its weight down onto the mattress, the Deathclaw hovered over Hoseok, wrapping the skinniest part of its tail around Hoseok’s waist and carefully lifting him up in order to align him up with its large member. Hoseok desperately cried out, “It’s not going to fit! That thing will break me!”

The Deathclaw remained silent before pulling Hoseok down some more until the tip was pressing against Hoseok’s rim. Hoseok continued to whine and beg, repeating that he’ll probably be torn in half if it was to go inside of him but nevertheless, the Deathclaw seemed more focused on his task at hand. At first, it was a bit difficult to get the tip to push past Hoseok’s rim - a small window of relief for him but then, after the Deathclaw dribbled some of its own saliva onto it, it tried again but only this time, it went inside.

Hoseok quickly grabbed the thick and rather bulky arm of the Deathclaw and grip it tightly - keening at the sudden feeling of being stretched out once more like a rubberband. The Deathclaw growled, now bringing its face down to where it was practically in front of Hoseok’s. After a moment, it pushed more and more of its cock inside of him, making Hoseok’s grip on its arm tightened to a point where Hoseok’s nails were starting to even dig into the thick reptilian skin. 

But meanwhile, Hoseok was starting to babble incoherently, his eyes threatening to roll all the way to the back of his head. He could feel the Deathclaw’s cock literally _ throbbing _ inside of him - all warm and slickened by saliva. The nerves in his body had become so sensitive that with every little shift or every little move that the Deathclaw made, it felt like there were live wires sparking and going off in certain parts of his body. 

_ ‘You haven’t broken yet….’_

Hoseok’s face, already flushed and red, got even more redder. “I...mmph…”

The Deathclaw smirked before stilling itself inside of Hoseok for a moment, its knot pressed against his rim. It was, for the moment, letting Hoseok’s body get accustomed to its massive size. Hoseok would be most grateful for that despite this being a whole situation that he never thought he would find himself in.

But the moment wouldn’t last long. The Deathclaw would pull its cock out some before thrusting back into Hoseok, making the blonde scream in surprise. Hoseok quickly placed one of his legs around the Deathclaw as if to sort anchor himself. The Deathclaw then began to repeat the movement over and over again until it found a steady pace. Hoseok, now starting to let the pooling heat of pleasure take over, moaned and practically squealed each time the Deathclaw slammed into him, his body moving up and down roughly against the mattress with each thrust. Though soon, Hoseok suddenly drew his attention down to his stomach and there, he saw a large bulge underneath his skin, moving up and down with each move the Deathclaw made, making his pupils shrink in disbelief before his eyes suddenly ended up rolling upward. 

Though after Hoseok let himself fall victim to pleasure and lust, his own cock which had been painfully hard against his stomach, throbbed and ached with the growing need to be touched and for release. But in that moment, The Deathclaws growls and snarls were getting more and more louder, its claws digging and making large holes into the mattress. Hoseok quickly wrapped his slim arms around the Deathclaw’s neck and whispered out nearly breathless, “P-Please, f-fuck me harder…”

The Deathclaw complied, grinning as it lifted Hoseok up and started to pick up its pace, making Hoseok's mind nearly melt. With drool escaping down the corner’s of Hoseok’s mouth, he found himself slurring his words, struggling to make proper sentences. Suddenly, the Deathclaw stopped moving, now going still and deep inside of Hoseok. Hoseok pants, glazed brown eyes now looking up at the ceiling, “W...Why you stop…”

Deathclaw wrapped its big arms around Hoseok before replying, _ ‘Knot…’_

Then the Deathclaw pushed Hoseok further down on its cock, the knot pressing hard against his rim. Hoseok lets out a choked-up noise in shock as he prayed that he wouldn’t break. And fortunately , he didn’t. The Deathclaw managed to push its knot into Hoseok, further stretching Hoseok out and making the blonde’s eyes widen. Hoseok opened his mouth but not one word nor sound came out - it was almost as if he’d been paralyzed on the spot because finally, the Deathclaw released his load inside of him, making Hoseok nearly shriek because with that load, he felt something hard and almost round fill his belly.

When the deathclaw was finished coming, Hoseok’s stomach was now bulging and somewhat distended. But now, the room was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was Hoseok’s frantic panting and the Deathclaw huffing. Suddenly the silence would be broken by Hoseok’s quavering voice, “W-What did you just put inside of me?!”

The Deathclaw would lay Hoseok back down on the mattress, still plugging him up. Then it looked down at Hoseok’s stomach and murmured, _ ‘Eggs…’_

Hoseok went silent. There were..._eggs _ inside of him???

“Eggs..?!”Hoseok shrieked and the Deathclaw nodded its head,_ ’Eggs...my young... _’

That’s when Hoseok shook his head frantically and stuttered, “I-I can’t carry your eggs! H-How will they come out of me?!”

_ ‘You humans ask too many silly questions.’ _The Deathclaw simply said before finally beginning to pull out of Hoseok. But when it did that, it ended up triggering Hoseok’s own suppressed release. And all it took was a simple brush against his prostate.

Hoseok clawed the mattress as he screamed throughout his orgasm, his cum splashing onto his stomach and painting it in streaks of milky white. He tossed and turned his head throughout it all until he finally couldn’t cum anymore and his cock let out one last spurt before it ended up resting against his abdomen. 

The Deathclaw shook its horned head before completely pulling out of Hoseok, causing a pool of cum to drip and pool onto the mattress underneath him. Hoseok twitched, his eyes rolled back and his mouth slightly agape. Some strands of his hair stuck to his sweaty skin and his face looked as if his soul had been taken away from his body. The Deathclaw sat up and looked down at its cock, watching as it slipped back into its sac before turning focus back to Hoseok who remained utterly still and quiet, his breathing frantic and his bodu feeling swollen and full.

_ ‘However you did rather well, human.’_

Hoseok only let out a soft little whimper in response. He was so tired and worn out, he couldn’t even bring himself to make any sentences or responses. But as he laid there, fucked and full of the Deathclaws load plus its eggs, he could feel the mattress sinking down more until he found him being rolled over onto his side and a dirty greenish-gray blanket covering his naked body. The Deathclaw had got behind Hoseok and pulled him closer to its chest, sort of... _spooning _him.

Hoseok would have protested if not for the fact that he was too tired to even muster up the strength to do so. Eventually, the feeling of sleep overcame him and finally, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well that concludes that wild horny ride.
> 
> hope u enjoyed it too<333
> 
> i love u guys💗


End file.
